Shingetsu Gakuen
by Kitty1217
Summary: The Vongola Family created Shingetsu Gakuen for our different worlds. Meet our Ninjas, Our Demons, Our Mafias and many others you thought could not meet. Come along with them in their new life filled with Romance and a New Dangerous You thought were not possible or Idiotic. SessKag, SasuNaru, 1827 and Maybe others. Naruto, Inuyasha, Reborn! cross over.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to us, its belongs to Akira Amano, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Kyou Kara Maou belongs Tomo Takabayashi. Nothing belongs to me or my friends.

So, One day we were in school, lunch room, doing nothing, until one of our freshman friend got this idea…What would it be like if all of our favorite manga/anime would be together in one school. So here is the first Chapter.

**Gakuen Shingetsu**

**Chapter 1**

In this world, and other worlds, there are people with special powers They are all around the Universe. Some are accepted while others are not. In the Universe named Solar System, in a Planet called Earth, In a Island near Japan, there is a school, created by the most powerful of all mafia called Vongola.

With the help of the Demon Kingdom, from the world Kyou Kara Maou, they made a school with special teachers and some students from both worlds. The King, Shibuya Yuuki, accepted, and now is the Vice principal of Gakuen Shingetsu. The only thing that is know about the principal is that he is the head of the mafia.

~~T.T~~

"What is this all about, this Gakuen Shingetsu, you are talking about, Orochimaru?" Sasuke said a little irritated.

"I already told you, Sasuke-kun. All this is to make you powerful. Don't you want to kill Itachi?" Orochimaru said with a hidden smirk. Sasuke just looked at him with a bored look, but underneath he was very angry.

"Now go and prepare your things, they will arrive for you soon" He said to him.

"What--" Sasuke began to say but Kabuto interrupted him.

"Now Sasuke, don't be like that. Orochimaru-sama just wants the best for you" Kabuto said in that so fake sincere voice.

Sasuke stood for a while, looking at Kabuto, then turned and went to his room.

"Kufufufufu" Orochimaru laughed "Oh, Sasuke-kun, when you come back, you will be stronger and that body of yours would be mine" He said, thinking of some perverted things.

"Orochimaru-Sama" Kabuto's voice brought hium out of his perverted thoughs. "We must prepare another body for you. Your body is almost out of time" Kabuto said, fixing his glasses.

"Take care of that, Kabuto" Orochimaru said.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama" He then left.

~~T.T~~

Sasuke had finished prepairing himself when Kabuto came to inform him that the ones fro Gakuen Shingetsu had arrived.

When he got outside, he was surprise and annoyed that it was a little kid that was going to take him to this place he was going to.

"You're kidding. A little boy?" Sasuke said emotionless.

The kid was already hitting Sasuke with his kick, throwing him a very distance away from each other. "Don't undersatimate me. My name is Lal Mirch and im a girl."

The girl now know as lal Mirch turned around and started talking to her headphones. "Gionninni, we are ready, open the black hole".

"Hai, Lal Mirch" Somebody said back from the other side. A while after, a black hole appeared. "Uchiha Sasuke," She said hi name. "I'm telling you this, if you get lost in the black hole, you are on your own". Sasuke just stared at him well her, with a face that wanted to kill.

"Ikuso(?)" She said and jumped on the black hole. Sasuke followed right behind her.

~~T.T~~

"Welcome to Gakuen Shingetsu!" Somebody said to Sasuke. Sasuke, who was on the sealing, was bleeding from his right arm. Something pretty fast had come towards him, he avoit it, but another one hit him. He looked down towards the source that had throw whatever hit him. Again, it was a kid. This time he was sure it was a boy.

"Ciassu," the kid said. The thing he had on his hand turning to an animal. A chameleon. "Uchiha Sasuke, you will be taken to your room and get everything in order. Later, there will be somebody that will take you around the campus, so memorize it well. Then we will have a diagnosis to see which classes will be given to you." He said to him.

"Some one will be here briefly to take you to your room." With that, he turned.

Sasuke touched the floor with his feet. He took his hand away from his wound. At that moment, somebody came.

"Hello, you must be Uchiha Sasuke" The little boy said, "My name is Fuuta. Nice to meet you. I'll be taking you to your room." He said happily and turned around.

Sasuke got up and started following the boy. He hated that little kids were ordering him around but there was nothing he could do.

After many turns and many, many roads that he actually couldn't remember, they finally got to his room.

"Here we are" Fuuta told him. "This is you key. Later, someone would be here to take you around. Please take your time to get cunfty in your room. You will get a roommate soon. Ja ne!" And he went away.

Sasuke opened his room, and sat on one of the three beds that were on the room.

~~T.T~~

"Welcome," The young ma said to his new staff. "I am the vice principal, Shibuya Yuuri. I'm here because the principal couldn't be here." He saw the man nod. "I hope you have memorize the map we send you." He nod again "Ok, please follow me, while I explain to you what is going on." They walked together for a while, while the vice-principal explained to him about everything.

After a while, he told him "Here are the dorms. Later on you hall come and give a tour to the young Uchiha." The guest nods again and they walked away.

~~T.T~~

"Oh, why did baa-chan send us here?" A teenage boy in a orange and black outfit complined.

"Naruto, don't complain about Tsunade-Sama's decision. She must have some idea to why she did this, or at least I think she does…" A girl with pink hair in a pink and black outfit said.

"Do you think that she would say anything to a bitch like you?" The other one said only to be thrown to the wall.

Naruto just gave a sigh. 'I wonder how Sasuke is now' He though. He looks up.

"Where the heck are we!?" Naruto yelled to no one in particular. "Its like we've just going around in circles!"

Sakura looked around. "Now that you mention it, it really looks like it."

Sai got up. "You are wrong, Naruto, we are almost there." Naruto turned to him and gave him a not so serious glare.

'Is he never going to change?' Naruto thought.

"Oh, here they are, Your Majesty" somebody said. Naruto jerked his head towards the voice. He saw a man with brown hair and was wearing a forest green with red uniform, and beautiful eyes.

A head popped out of the man's right. "Oh! You're right, Conrad." He steped out. "Hi! My name is Shibuya Yuuri, and I'm the vice-principal of this school." He told them. "you are Naruto, Sakura and Sai right?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Haruno Sakura" giving a little bow with her head.

"Sai" he said plainly.

"ok! So I got them rigt!" Yuuri said.

"Wait" Naruto interrupted "What is this 'vice-principal'?"

'yeah' Sakura agreed with him silently.

"It's…how do I say it…"he though for a moment. "ah! I know! it's the second in command. If something happens to the principal, who is the first in command, but…I'm always the one that you will see, because the principal is always…'busy' with other stuffs" He saud the last thing wile scraching the back of his head.

"Really?" Naruto looked at him doubly.

"yeah" Yuuri sweat dropped, while smiling nervously. 'Well part of it its true'

'Weird' Sakura though suspiciously.

Sai just looked at them.

"Now moving on. You will have a room that you will share with two other people. Somebody will take you there. Did you memorize the map we send?" Sakura and Sai nodded. He looked at Naruto who was laughting nervously.

"Well, It was too hard for me, don't you have an easier one for me?" He asked the vice-principal.

"I'll see what I can do" He called for somebody. Three person appeared. "Can you take them to their dorms?" They nod. Yuuri smiled, turned around and started walking away.

"See you later!" He gave a wave.

Team Kakashi waved back.

"You with the pink hair" Sakura turned. "Follow me" The girl had an almost pink hair like her. " Oh and for your information, my name is Bianchi" They left.

"Hello, I am Basil and I will be taking you to your room Naruto-kun" Said a boy with blond hair.

"Hello" Naruto grin.

"You are gonna follow me" A white/gray haired boy told Sai.

Sai amiled. "Of course bitch"

"What the fuck did you just called me!?" The boy yelled.

"Sai! What did I told you about cursin?" Naruto told him. Sai just looked at him.

"Heh!" the boy said. "My name is Gokudera. Now follow us." They turned and walked away.

~~T.T~~

Naruto was already dizzy from trying to memorize the path they came from. He bumped to someone.

"Here we are" Basil said. "I was informed that one of your roomates is already here. Here is your key" He handed it to him. "Someone will come shortly to show you and your rommate around the school. Please take care and I will see you again" and he left.

Naruto sigh. He started opening the door but couldn't get how they open it.

~~T.T~~

Sasuke heard the voices outside. He guest that his roommate was here already. He heard a person walked away. Then heard someone trying to open the door. A while pass and he was getting annoyed. He went to the door and opened it. He was speechless and couldn't move.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke came out of his surpriseness.

"Naruto. What are you doing hehre?" He asked him.

"Well…"

"Sasuke" Came the smooth yet deep voice of somebody they knew for theyre liking.

Sasuke and Naruto turn to the voice. There, standing was

"Itachi!!" They both yelled.

~~T.Y~~

So…What do u think?

Please tell me what you think cause I don't know what to do next if you ppl don't like it. Please review!

Ja Ne!

Kitty1217


End file.
